


Blind to the dark (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 18 - Panglossian)

by Ivelia



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivelia/pseuds/Ivelia
Summary: Part of my attempt for #FFXIVWrite2020 - September 18 (Day 18 - Panglossian)Sometimes one just has to admit that someone else is not their vibe.Spoilers for the ShadowBringers (5.0) MSQ
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906951
Kudos: 1





	Blind to the dark (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 18 - Panglossian)

Stifling her sigh behind a fake, happy smile, Krile thought for the umptheenth time since the beginning of that meeting.

\- (Why is it like this?) The four of them were enjoying the view from Revenant’s Toll, sunny and clear for once, from the outside seating area of Rowena’s establishment, slowly enjoying tea and pastries that were starting to have little to envy to the likes of the Bismark. However, their company was reduced, compared to their previous tea parties; with most of the Scions souls still in limbo in the First, only Krile, Tataru, and the Warrior of Light were present, and, after escaping from some official negotiations with the Mor Dhonan settlement where she was supposed to represent the interests of Ala Mhigi, Lyse was also joining them.

This spot of afternoon tea had a different energy than their usual  _ Girls hanging out _ meetings; it was simply not the same without Y’shtola’s sass and wisdom, and Alisaie’s strong headed willfulness. But still, it had been a long time since they met, so even though she was somehow slightly unwell, Krile still held on, to avoid worrying her dear friends. It was probably just the tiredness from watching for the other’s health, day after day, hour after hour; she should have felt better after unwinding for a bit while their state was currently stable, so what was this feeling at the back of her head? She felt as if the situation was somewhat tense, but… There was no reason to? She distractedly listened to the excited ramblings of Lyse and Tataru, punctuated by the usual nods from their almost mute friend. Lyse had been updated of their friends status and adventures on the First from afar, but she still felt better to hear a first hand account about it:

\- “Well, anyways, I’m glad that this went fine! I mean, everything will work out in the end!” Her usual optimism never failed to cheer her up, buf for an unknown reason, this time, she felt that strange oppressive feeling violently intensify, so much that she flinched visibly, the clattering of her teaspoon on the porcelain cup alerting her friends to her distress.

\- “Are you okay!?” Tataru asked, visibly panicked. 

\- “She might be overworked, we should bring her back in to rest” a voice quipped. She could barely make up what they were saying, before her vision faded to black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes shortly after, she was in one of the armchairs from the common area of the Rising Stones. A cup of warm water was offered to her:

\- “Are you feeling better?” The worried face of her friend kneeling near her seat came into view. She groggily accepted it asking: 

\- “What happened to me…” She knew her own body and limits, and while caring for their five bedridden friends was taxing, it was not to the point where she would randomly faint. And she somehow got the feeling that the contrite person in front of her was not ignorant of the reason.

\- “I’m sorry, it still showed a bit doesn’t it? My  _ dislike _ ..” Of course, it was  _ this. _ It was not quite hatred, rather, some weird feeling closer to repressed irritation, and in her already tired state, being confronted to that kind of feeling from such a strong emitter through her Gift could have this kind of side effects. 

\- “It’s ok, at least, it’s not as bad as last time.” She remembered that exchange, a bit after Lyse had revealed her true identity of actually not being Yda, but her young sister. Somehow, that turned into a shouting match and almost devolved into a fistfight, with  _ loaded  _ sentences like  _ “Don’t believe that I won’t deck you even if you're the Warrior of Light” _ and  _ “Come at me if you dare, I’ll crush you” _ thrown around... Yeah, that could have been worse. Thank the Twelve that, out of regard for potential collateral damage, the Elezen ended up simmering down and walking out of that argument; but while airheaded Lyse all but forgot the incident, for the opposing party, it had festered into something  _ different. _

\- “She’s not a bad person, I swear” The lalafell tried to convince her, not wanting bad blood exist between her friends.

\- “I know she’s not a bad person-… What? Are you under the impression that I’m going to pounce on her, sword drawn?” Her tone was slightly amused. “I have better self control than that”.... Really? It barely looked like it. Well, it did actually perfectly  _ look _ like it, but absolutely not  _ felt _ like it.

\- “Of course not!” Krile ended up acquiescing... She did feel a bit of a danger at some point though. But actually, only someone like her, who was able to feel people feeling through her manifestation of the Echo, could have sensed that something was amiss in this scene. the way she had been able to camouflage her true sentiments under the veneer of impeccable friendliness was  _ scary _ . She looked at the serene slightly apologetic face of the tall Elezen kneeling next to her and wondered, a bit afraid, if this was  _ fake _ , too; but in her mind’s eye, the warm glow subtly radiating from the hand that was softly patting hers told her otherwise.

\- “”I’m sorry, it’s just that I don’t do well with that personality type”. She sighed, adding “Let’s say, we don’t resonate that well.”  _ Not resonating _ … The definition strangely fit that dissonant vibration she felt when the two ladies were in the same room, though one of them, and the rest of the non-gifted populace, were absolutely oblivious to it. “Next time I’ll find some orphans to save, or some man-eating monsters to slay, so the three of you can enjoy your afternoon tea in peace”

\- “Nah, I’m ok!” Krile downplayed her trouble “She was so happy to hear about the others from you”. Her obliviousness was actually dangerously cute.

\- “It’s just that when I hear her saying that  _ Everything will work out in the end _ ... I think it kinda denies all of the sacrifices people have made, are making even now”, she flexed her fingers, thinking of her hardworking friends on the First, everywhere, still struggling; “And I also think of those we had to trample on our way”, the gleaming view of a convoluted submarine skyline came to her mind “So it… irks me a little.  _ (I just can’t forgive.) _ ” The diminutive scholar flinched a bit at that spike, trying to defend her friend:

\- “She doesn’t say this with malicious intentions…” Her conversation partner nodded, as it was her habit, but she continued, strangely talkative: now that she had been discovered, it felt better to explain the issue, lest it led to unwelcome misunderstandings.

\- “Of course, I know that.” She smiled reassuringly. “The type of very pure light she emits, it’s needed, it can inspire the others to go forward. But If I know where I have to go, then I can do without. And for those who have been threading in darkness for a while, it’s just a bit too blinding. I guess, it’s just that I’m a bit too jaded to appreciate her company, eh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could have named this "Deaf to the dark", and it would have been accurate, but that's not the name of a badass BGM.


End file.
